


내게 기대 영원히 이대로

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: they are so pretty. yes, the cheery blossom is pretty in their eyes. but with jihoon under the rain of cheery blossom is the prettiest thing in his life that he has wanted to keep in his heart since then.





	내게 기대 영원히 이대로

The spring is finally coming after the cruel winter of this year. The chilly wind starts to feel warmer yet it is still cold though the padding coat is no longer used. The small producer sniffs, hardly breathing in this kind of weather. He almost caught cold a few days before if Minghao didn’t shove his magical box inside Woozi Room. Minghao insisted to stall the box of full medicine and vitamin in case Jihoon was too busy even to come out his sanctuary. 

He snorts a laugh, giggling as he takes one of the little bottle and fish a pill out of it. He drinks it. 

“Still here?” 

Jihoon makes a turn to see the familiar person who will visit him at the unholy hour. The leader of their group, Seungcheol is there, taking off his jacket and throwing himself to the sofa while looking at the smaller male. 

“You didn’t answer.” 

He smiles. “I am swallowing the vitamin.” 

The leader blinks his eyes, widening and instantly gets up; putting his hand on Jihoon’s forehead. “You don’t look sick, are you okay?” 

“I’m okay—just this weather make me paler than before.” 

He snorts. “You look paler on winter,” he says. Jihoon just rolling his eyes when they climb the stairs. It’s a new building so they take a careful gait when climbing the stairs. 

“Hungry?” 

The small producer looks up and stares with a gleaming eye towards his leader. “A lot, the delivery only cover small amount inside my stomach, want to treat me?” 

Seungcheol snorts, smiling fondly as he tries to make Jihoon’s hair a mess. 

“As usual, don’t I?” 

* * *

They are just walking straight from the franchise, taking a slow pace heading back to their dorm. It is spring and why not delay some few minutes just for enjoying the weather, besides the track they take this time is a bit quieter than before. The track is full of quiet road and free pollution. 

Seungcheol is holding their hand in silence. “It’s good?” 

“Just like those old days—always good because you are with me, with us, not leaving the space. I’m glad.” 

The wind blows gently, caressing their cheek as the wind gusts through their coat, bringing the cold breeze but Jihoon looks up his gaze towards the thing usually appears in spring. Cherry blossom. They bloom so pretty. 

The pace is stopped and Seungcheol holds his breath. 

“I know what you’ve been worrying, Cheol…it’s always the same thing, right?” 

The leader hums, not willing to reply since he enjoys the sight right now. The pretty thing in his eyes, in his world. 

 **Jihoon.**  

The person who puts him at ease, in love, in comfort. 

He is pretty, adorable—perfect in any terms Seungcheol can tell through his eyes. 

But a thing is getting prettier in his eyes, he once used to walk through a path with Jihoon back then. At the same time when cherry blossom bloomed abundantly and the breeze blew, Jihoon was there with him, stopping his feet to enjoy the moment. At that time Jihoon got prettier and fluttered the feeling inside Seungcheol for the second time. 

Now—there is no fluttering moment because everything feels like home. Warming his heart but the sight of Jihoon under the cheery blossom rain is always his favourite. 

“Hyung!” 

Jihoon calls out from the other side, waving his hand to call over the leader. The wind blows again, which makes Jihoon shutting his eyes and feeling the breeze wraps him. Seungcheol runs to him unconsciously. He wraps the male into his arm, sealing his lips with a gentle kiss. 

“Cheol.” 

“I love you,” he mutters between the kiss. They break the kiss, Jihoon giggles. 

“Silly, let’s go back, the other must be waiting for us,” he retorts. Though the other male does not reply the confession, he knows deep inside him, the male loves him, too hard. In silence, they know how great their love towards each other. 

“Yeah,” he says. They continue to go on the track to home afterwards. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late for this moment, i guess. anyway the title is taken from lean on me's lyric by xia junsu.   
> please leave some comment.


End file.
